The Geass of the Wind Mage
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Vaati takes a pragmatic look at what his confrontation with Link would entrail at the end of Minish Cap and simply abandons Hyrule altogether, but not before leaving the Magic Cap behind. Taking the Palace of Winds for himself, he warps his new residence to a new world and rehauls the place completely. Things get interesting when a certain book is brought to the palace library.


**A/N: Why do I keep writing shit like this? I suppose my thoughts are just too chaotic at times.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX000000000000000000000XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Vaati watched Link approach, the sorcerer knew that he would not be able to extract all of the Light Force that lay dormant within the petrified form of Princess Zelda. "Hmph! Just a few more moments, and the ceremony would have been complete. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. I hold no illusions that I could ever defeat you. The power that I have now would not be enough." Vaati stated.

Ezlo then spoke up, "Huh? What does that mean?"

"It means that I cannot win if I were to fight with Link here and now." Vaati said before changing the shape of his ears so that they were more round and then he removed the Magic Cap from his head and set it down next to the stone Zelda before continuing, "Ezlo, it pains me to say this but I always felt like I was little more than a servant when I became your apprentice. However, with my tainted heart I cannot belong in the Minish World anymore nor can I remain in Hyrule. The evils that I committed in search of the Light Force are many, and I do not believe that I can atone for them. No, I shall leave Hyrule and never return."

"W- What!? Vaati. . . What you did was terrible, but you. . . you can make right the wrongs that occurred because of your lust for power. At the very least, can you please restore your former master to his Minish shape?"

Vaati sighed before he said, "Alright, Ezlo."

Ezlo got off of Link's head and approached Vaati. Vaati then used a spell and when it was done, Ezlo was back in his Minish form. Vaati then created another spell in his hands and said, "Farewell, former Master Ezlo." The sorcerer then used that spell and teleported away.

Ezlo felt a tear on his face and said, "Vaati. . . it seems that you were able to rein your ego in before it was too late. Anyways Link, we need to restore Princess Zelda to normal. You know what to do."

Link remained silent and used the power of the Four Sword to restore Zelda to normal. Upon doing so, Zelda seemed grateful and said, "Thank you, Link. I do wonder where Vaati is now. I do hope to give him a thrashing for what he did the Hyrule."

"Princess, Vaati decided to leave Hyrule with no intention of ever returning. He did however leave the Magic Cap behind. I can only guess that he intended for you to wear it and use its powers to undo his evil." Ezlo said to Zelda.

Zelda put the Magic Cap on her head and used its power to undo the evils that Vaati had committed. After doing so, what was left of the Light Force within her overloaded and destroyed the Magic Cap. Link sighed in relief that the monsters that had plagued the kingdom were now sealed away again. The Four Sword was later enshrined in a sanctuary and he returned to his business as the apprentice of Smith.

* * *

At a Palace far above the land of Hyrule, Vaati suddenly teleported into the entrance hall. Noticing the ruined feel of the place, he maintained a straight face and said, "Hmm, this place just feels perfect for someone like me. Sure, it needs some work but I suppose a bit of rebuilding can commence."

A Wizzrobe wearing a yellow robe appeared and said, "Who are you? I am Artania, librarian of this Palace of Winds."

"I am a former Minish by the name Vaati." Vaati replied.

"Your power is great, Vaati. I recognize you as the new master of this Palace. The last one died a very long time ago. I myself have worked to keep the library of this palace from falling into the same state of disrepair that has befallen the rest of the place."

"I understand. I will need to get to work rebuilding and repair the palace."

There were only Darknuts and Wallmasters present aside from the Wizzrobes and since Vaati was the new master of the Palace of Winds, they obeyed his orders to rebuild and repair the place. It did not take long before the palace was rebuilt into a state that Artania honestly said would make the original builders jealous. Two weeks after the Palace of Winds was rebuilt though, Vaati sensed a disturbance in the air as if someone was out for revenge.

Three minutes later, he was inside the Throne Room of the Palace of Winds and waited for the intruder to arrive. He didn't have to wait long before Zelda burst into the room armed with a rapier. She was pissed but thankfully for the sorcerer she didn't notice the Wallmaster about to drop on top of her. Just before she could ascend to Vaati's throne, the Wallmaster grabbed her and deposited her back at the entrance. This was worrying for the reformed sorcerer: she wanted to utterly destroy him. Vaati sighed in frustration as he warped to the entrance hall and then warped Zelda back to Hyrule Castle before he returned to his Palace alone.

 _'So long as Zelda wants my blood, I can't even remain here. I need to teleport this place somewhere, any location where she can't follow me!'_ Vaati thought to himself before he began to prepare a spell. It took three hours to complete but when it was done, the Palace of Winds was no longer in Hyrule. In fact, it was no longer in the world of the Goddesses at all. Vaati had teleported it and the inhabitants into a different world.

Upon arriving in this different world, Vaati sensed great technological advances and had some of the Wizzrobes head out and gather information. The library had to be expanded as many books were brought in. One of this world's great technologies was electrical lighting according to the Wizzrobes, which required another rehaul of the entire Palace in order to provide this to the sorcerer's home. Little by little, the Palace of Winds was modernized and rehauled into a technological fortress with electricity flowing to magic light bulbs that never burned out. The solar panels on the roof provided electrical energy to the Palace of Winds as did the winds themselves thanks to a windmill on the bottom receiving a gust of wind at all times.

Vaati spent a lot of time in the library when he wasn't practicing with his magic or the strange new weapons that existed in this world. Some new Darknuts had begun to train themselves to use what were called firearms like pistols and submachine guns with their shields instead of a sword while a few ditched the sword and shield altogether in favor of heavier firearms. It was not long before a Wizzrobe by the name Michelangelo returned with a book that was titled _'The Power of Geass.'_ Vaati took a liking to that book and was often seen reading it when he was in the library.


End file.
